


We'll be Fine

by BlackSparklesAndLeather



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:12:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSparklesAndLeather/pseuds/BlackSparklesAndLeather
Summary: Bokuto and Kuroo are going to university. Pointless fluff.





	

“Hey, hey, hey! I’m ready to go to university!”  
“Bokuto-san, you forgot your jacket.”  
“Oops! Okay, now I’m ready to go to university!” Akaashi sighed.  
“How is he going to survive on his own?” he muttered, mostly to himself.   
“Don’t worry so much Keiji. I’ll look after him,” Kuroo said, sliding his arms around the smaller boy, pressing a kiss to his temple.  
“But who’s going to look after you?”  
“I’ll look after Kuroo!”  
“Bro! That’s so sweet of you! You’re the best, I love you so much.”  
“I love you too Bro!” Kuroo stepped around Akaashi so Bokuto could give him an energetic kiss. But Kuroo broke it off after a few seconds, holding up his hands in a sign to stop.  
“Wait a moment Bro. We’re going to be sharing a dorm room for the next year, we have plenty of time for this. But you’re not going to see Akaashi everyday…… Bro? Oh come on Bro, don’t cry.” Bokuto’s eyes welled up with tears, sinking to his knees.  
“K-Keiji…” Akaashi slid to the floor beside him.  
“Kotarou, it’s okay. I’ll still be here. I’ll come visit every weekend I can and you can call whenever you want.”  
“But-” Akaashi cut him off with a quick chaste kiss.  
“No. You’ll be fine.”  
Kuroo dropped himself on the other side of Bokuto, wrapping an arm around him as Akaashi crawled into Bokuto’s lap.  
“We’ll survive Bo. We’ll be fine.”  
-_-  
A very tearful good and two dozen goodbye kisses later (twenty of which were for Bokuto) Bokuto and Kuroo actually got on their way. Once he forgot to mope about leaving Akaashi Bokuto started jabbering on about staying in a dorm, with one of his boyfriends no less. Kuroo just nodded along, throwing out a comment every now and then just to keep him going, just watching his boyfriend talk.  
The minute the university came into sight Bokuto plastered his face to the window, oohing and ahhing over everything as if he hadn’t been here a week ago to look around. When the pulled up infront of the dorm building Kuroo had to rein him in and kiss him until he stopped literally bouncing.  
“You’re adorable,” he whispered against the silver haired boy’s lips. “Now come help me with the suitcases.”  
-_-  
Bokuto ran into the room, dropping his suitcase on the floor and leaping onto one of the beds.  
“This one’s mine!” Kuroo smirked.  
“Okay. You can sleep in that one every night and I’ll sleep in the other one,” he said, setting his stuff down calmly. “You don’t have to share.”  
“Wait, no, Tetsuro, don’t abandon me!” Bokuto screeched, leaping across the room to cling to Kuroo. The taller boy chuckled.  
“I’m not going anywhere.” He lay back on the bed, Bokuto still attached to his chest.  
The peaceful silence lasts about two minutes.  
“Hey, Bro?”  
“Mhm?”  
“You do realise we have the room to ourselves, nowhere to be until tomorrow and no one to interrupt us?”  
They don’t leave the bed for quite some time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a drabble but I can write more if anyone wants me to.


End file.
